A lip skin is the mechanical component surrounding the inlet opening of an aircraft nacelle. The nacelle generally has a thin, aerodynamically shaped metal skin covering the jet engine of the aircraft. The lip skin is generally comprised of a single piece or multiple sectors and the main features of the lip skin are a smooth outer trailing edge which must be free from irregularities and discontinuities to reduce drag and to avoid the creation of turbulence. An inner inlet edge which is typically shaped to attenuate noise from the engine by shielding fan noise and to guide the flow of air into the engine, and a leading edge or lip, which provides a smooth transition between the outer trailing edge and the inner inlet edge while creating a small frontal area to reduce drag.
The complex three dimensional compound curvature shape of the lip skin typically requires a complex multi-stage forming process, often requiring intermediate heat treatments. Typically lip skins are produced by multiple stage deep drawings or spin forming processes, requiring complex and costly tooling and time consuming multi-step processing with intermediate heat treatments. Due to aerodynamic and noise considerations, it is particularly desirable to extend the outer trailing edge of the lip skin as far as possible, known as extended trailing edges wherein the axial length of the outer trailing edge of the lip skin can be much greater than axial length of the inner inlet edge. Known deep drawing processes are unsuitable for the manufacture of such extended trailing edges.